Misaki's Confession
by Misagi
Summary: Misaki confesses his love for Akihiko! it's a chapter full of fluff and cuteness so please enjoy! (rated T just to be extra safe - though this is just PURE FLUFF!)


**Just a short little scene i came up with in college today :3**

**Misaki confesses his love for Usagi! :3**

**LOTS OF FLUFF!**

**(possible OOC)**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

Akihiko watched his lover from the corner of his eye as he worked on his latest manuscript, it was late as usual but Akihiko was too focused on the little brunette currently making him a cup of coffee to care. He shut the screen of his laptop down as Misaki brought the drinks over, he placed Akihiko's coffee down carefully while keeping hold of his glass of water. "Usagi-san you should finish your manuscript." The silver-haired man picked up his mug and took a sip of the scalding liquid, choosing not to reply to Misaki because they had this conversation almost daily.

The brunette wasn't expecting an answer so instead he watched Akihiko's lips as he sipped the coffee, feeling his own tingle at the memory of the night before. For once, Akihiko had not ravished him, instead he'd kissed Misaki so tenderly it made the teen's face flush at the thought.

Akihiko, of course, noticed Misaki watched him and the adorable blush that coloured his cheeks. He set his mug down and took the glass from his unresisting fingers. "I need my fill of Misaki." The teen weakly tried to push the advancing man away. "Usagi-san…your work-" He broke off with a gasp as Akihiko's coffee-warm lips pressed on the nape of his neck.

Akihiko trailed kisses up the teen's neck, following his hair line until he reached the centre of his forehead, carefully brushing away the brunette locks so he could kiss the warm skin. "I love you, Misaki." The brunette flushed an even deeper shade of red and wondered why Akihiko was being so gentle with him, normally he would be on the bed and naked in seconds. "U-Usagi-san…" Misaki froze as the author's cool, slender fingers traced the path that his lips had followed moments ago, only instead of stopping at his forehead, they danced down his nose and came to rest on his alluring, pink lips. He ran his fingers gently over them, feeling every detail and savoring the feel of them on his fingertips. The butterfly touches on the teen's lips sent shivers down his spine and he parted them slightly, as if begging for something more.

The author smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles and leaned down to caress Misaki's lips with his. He lightly brushed their lips together as he whispered his next words. "I don't think you understand how much I love you, Takahashi Misaki."

The brunette's body trembled and as he felt Akihiko's lips touching his so softly, the whispered words from his older lover wrapped themselves around the teen's mind and sent his heart racing, causing hot tears to well in his eyes. Akihiko noticed the tears beginning to roll down Misaki's flushed face and kissed them away, enjoying the warm saltiness on his lips.

Misaki didn't know what Akihiko saw in him and how he even came to love someone as plain as him but right in that moment the brunette decided for once not to question his love for he was being so tender with him it was almost painful. So the teen reached up and cupped Akihiko's soft cheeks in his quivering hands, he knew he'd be completely embarrassed by his actions later but right then he wanted to be the one to show Akihiko how much he loved the man because he knew he didn't express it enough.

The brunette lightly pulled on Akihiko's head so that their eyes were level and he could see the infinite amount of love shining clearly in the beautiful lavender eyes that he'd fallen in love with. The author was surprised by his lover's sudden forwardness but said nothing, he didn't want him to shy away like he normally did. He waited with bated breath to see what his cute love would do next.

"Ne, Usagi-san…I…" Misaki trailed off, thinking carefully about his next words. "I want you to know…" He trailed off again, trying to force his embarrassment away and finally let the man know what he meant to him. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings to you and even though I don't understand why someone like you would choose someone like me…I…I love you." There was a silence where neither dared to even breathe. They stared into each other's eyes and Misaki finally let out a shaky breath, letting his hands fall from Akihiko's face, his heart suddenly felling small and scared that his feelings would be rejected.

Suddenly, Akihiko scooped Misaki's body into his arms and buried his face into the brunette's neck. "What am I going to do with you? I love you so much, Misaki." Misaki squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arms around Akihiko's back, the relief in his heart almost overwhelming. "Usagi-san." They held desperately onto the other and no more words were spoken as they embraced each other, enjoying the heat of their bodies pressing together.

* * *

**there is another chapter planned...that will include LEMON**

**however, if i don't get enough reviews there will be no second chapter!**

**so, if you want some lemony lemon please review! ^^**

**the more reviews i get = the lemonier (i do not think this is a word but we'll go with it) the lemon will be **

**thanks for reading! :)**

**and check out my other stories too! ^^**


End file.
